1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stand comprising supports arranged one above the other for supporting objects, for example, trays or the like, which can be slipped into and out of the stand across the supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With known stands of the kind set forth the supports are, in general, fixed in the stand at a given distance one above the other so that only objects having a given height can be inserted in between superjacent supports into the stand. Objects of different heights, therefore, require in general different stands.